


Two men and a baby

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me





	1. Chapter 1

Ian was sitting in the milkovich kitchen with Svetlana "orange boy" she knew his name she just also knew her little nickname for him got his attention much faster "I am done" she stated "living with the fag, no work, throuple this no work with V and big Papa." She was slouched in her chair the bottle of vodka "what do you mean you're done?" Ian asked stretching forward his long arms reaching almost to her side of the round table "I take baby I go" svet clarified "you can't fucking do that! Yev is Mickey's kid!" Ian yelled "no he no like baby, he rather have you than reminder of me"  she reminded "plus likely hood of Yevgeny being Mickey's is only 83%"

Ian woke up in a sweat. It'd been three years since Svetlana left. That day was still so clear in Ian's mind. But since Mickey and Ian had finally gotten their lives together. Ian was still a first responder but was thinking about advancing to become an instructor, so more people were properly skilled as EMT.  Mickey had surprised everyone when he started night classes, finished high school and further went on to have a college degree in business. Mickey though always a theift had always been a great negotiator; even without his fists. So when Svet left he needed to forget, drinking of course was his frist choice and he did that, for about a month. Realizing he needed a change, and that he needed to be better for Ian he got his life together.

It had been about a year since Mickey had gotten his diploma, he'd found what seemed to be a job made for him, he was a career negotiator. People hire him to help them with deals; Whether its job hunting/hiring or asking investors for more money. Some people just don't like to negotiate. So they call Mickey -- essentially he's a business bully and he's ok with that title it's made him have some very high profile clients.

Over the past year Mickey and Ian had talked well into the nights about what their lives will look like. Career focused, with maybe nights of drinks and social gathering maybe getting a dog, or traveling. But Ian also had the desire for children, at least one. They'd spend hours talking about what that would look like; adding a child to their life. "I guess I could take some time off work, but I dont want to be a stay at home dad Mickey I want to have a life, an identity outside of the child" Ian said honestly "yeah, fine" Mick would grumble

Eight and a half months ago they decided theyd have a baby. They got their sperms put into cups. And found a woman willing to bear their child. The next question was who's baby would it be. As much as Ian wanted a child, he wanted Mickey to have another chance. Mickey didn't know if he wanted another chance or if he deserved it maybe the kid would be better off without milkovich blood.

***

Mickey doesn’t want to admit he’s nervous, he and Ian had decided to have a baby, but talking about having a baby was one thing, driving to the hospital to pick up a baby was another thing; a terrifing thing. That and babies  _hate_  him, maybe it was all the emotion about Svet and Yev bubbling up about that he was never really apart of his life. But he truly felt babies didn't like him, or maybe he didn't like them, crying, whiny needy these are not traits Mickey enjoyed

Why were they doing this why were they going to be parents. He was certain that he wasn't destined to be a father, after all Terry wasn't a great role model, Svet leaving might have been proof he was a bad father, having this child might just be the trifecta.

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. He wasn't scared.. ok he was he was scared of a little baby.

"Why the fuck didn't we settle on a name?" He grumbled only five minutes away from the hospital "because your a picky fucker" Ian side glared over at mick "we tried unisex names like Jamie, or Spencer"

"Spencer ain't a Fuckin' girls name even if you saw it on a show" Mick reminded "so you've mentioned " Ian obviously tired of hearing the same argument groaned. "It's not like we're naming a boy after our fathers so unless you've thought of one we still don't have a boy name we like."

They rushed into the hospital, running up to the front desk "can you tell us whe--" Ian was stopped mid sentence by the nurse at reception placing her finger up "please sit, someone will help you in a moment" she said in her robotic tone  "fucking bitch you tell us where our baby is" Mickey barked. Apparently he was ready to be an over protective father. The scared nurse pointed them to the labour and delivery section. Linking fingers they rushed down the hallway making there way to another nurse at another desk "hi how may I help you?" She asked much more bubbly than the last "we're here to see our baby" Ian informed her a smile from ear to ear. "And you are?"   
Ian Gallagher, and Mickey Milkovich" Ian spoke for them. The woman glanced at her sheet "oh yes right this way" she took them to a room where the nurse had just finished washing the baby and was placing her down in a pink blanket to wrap. Folding one side over, one side up, then finishing by tucking the other side over and under. "So ya wrap her up like a burrito?" Mickey asked " shit I can do that" he smiled finally feeling like he could breathe. "She's so small" Ian smiled taking her into his arms. Mickey peered over Ian's shoulder "wait are you sure this one's ours?" He asked "she's got blonde hair!"  He was shocked he just assumed he'd have a baby that looked like him, or Mandy. The tiny blonde hair blue eyes girl just looked at them before blinking and falling asleep snuggled into the crook of Ian's arm. "She needs a name" Ian reminded Mickey

"Quick fire round?" Ian suggested as they both looked at this small bundle. Mick nodded.  
"Claire" Ian asked  "No" Mickey response quickly as the rules of the game "aw come on but a little Claire-Bear" Ian got a bit googy "it's called quick fire Gallagher and I've already said no"  
"Georgia?" "No"  
"Parker" "No"   
"Etta" "fuck no she's not a 90 year old lady"  
"Myka" "Myka...Myka Milkovich... I think I like that one, does she look like a Myka?"

"Hey you half made her I think you get final say" Ian admitted "here hold her see if it fits" he carefully placed the small baby into Mickey's arms.  
Fuck, ok, don't drop the baby. He kept thinking to himself. His worries seemed to vanish watching this tiny baby sleep in his arms.

"Hey, Myka, I'm your father. shit I didn't mean for that to sound so star wars. Fuck I wasn't gonna curse." He sighed "get use to it kid I'm probably not gonna stop" he chuckled.

"So we named her that mean we can go home?" Mickey asked "calm down let them finish all their tests then she can come home pops, dad? Fuck guess we gotta figure out our names next."


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into their house, it was quiet, it was peaceful, it felt like home now that the baby was here. They had started to get ready for her arrival with the regular things; crib, the baby blankets, stuffies, bottles and anything else they could think of. They both agreed that this child was going to have things, what most people would think are basic things, but things they never had.

" So what do we do now?" Mickey asked  
"I dunno, I'm kinda tired, let's take a nap? All those baby books we didn't read say sleep when the baby does, and she looked pretty passed out."  
They agreed and everyone slept for a peaceful two hours. That nap was like a reset on their life, after that nap nothing was going to be the same again.  
•Alarms now replaced with baby screams  
•No longer was sleeping naked deemed acceptable  
•Bottles of formula out numbered bottles of beer in the fridge

Like everything with time comes routine, and since ian took time off work, he ended up with the night shift of baby. It's been six months he's well into the routine now.

The first sound of a scream wakes Ian up. Myka's an overall good baby she doesn't scream a blood curdling scream it's more of a soft dull yell; I've woken up and would like to be loved or I'm a bit peckish. Either way by the time Ian gets to the crib she's sitting up, her stunning blue eyes searching for him as she hears him sushing.

Ian sits in the chair, smiles softly at her. He doesn't know baby songs, but he and Mandy had binged watched Gilmore Girls before the baby arrived so he knew every line of that  
_When you're out on the road_  
_Feeling lonely and so cold_  
_All you have to do is call me name_  
_And I'll be there on the next train_  
_Where you lead._  
_I will follow_  
_Anywhere_  
_That you tell me to_  
_If you need_  
_You need me to be with you I will follow you where you lead_

It became their song, because Ian believed every word, he'd drop everything to help her. He kissed the top of her 

"She hated me" Mickey huffed "she doesn't hate you" Ian reassured "she doesn't let me feed her or put her to bed I'd say that means she hates me" Mick sighed "yeah but who does she giggled with, what was her first word?" Ian asked "da, but we agreed that you'd be daddy and I'd be dad so that way it was like she said both our names first" Mick slouched into the chair "no after that, every fucking woman will tell you if the child's first word is da that it's just them making sounds not association. What word was next" he egged of his husband "duck" mickey bobbed his head knowing what was coming "and did she mean to say duck?" Ian smiled "no...more likely she was trying to mimic her favourite person" Ian nudged Mickey "you should be so proud you child cursing people before her first birthday" he placed the squirming baby into Mickey's arm.

***

"How the fuck is it her first birthday already?" Mickey asked watching the unsteady toddler walk around the living room."I dunno, seems like yesterday we took her home" ian smiled

Mickey looked around their once empty house and saw how much stuff they accumulated since having a child. The toys, the clothes, the stupid baby boots that always fall off. But his favourite thing in the house was the pictures. Sure he and Ian had a wedding photo or two up, but besides that there was no proof that they actually lived in the house. But now, now their were photos of Myka growing up, pointless baby drawings on the fridge, like seriously she ate more of the crayon than what for on the picture; picture was too generous of a word scribble was more accurate.   
And what is baby food made out of there were stains on the carpet and the arms of the chair, cause babies are forever messy no matter how much you clean them!

"You going to be home for the party Right? Ian double, triple checking "fuck, yes I have one meeting today sorry the world doesn't stop for her birthday" Mickey sighed.

He felt as though Ian thought he worked to get   
Away from them, it was like he'd forgotten Mickey was the sole provider of the house after they decided mickeys business success and growth meant he shouldn't take time off right now, and when they did the calculations for Ian to go back to work,  Myka to go into daycare to be raised by a stranger, Ian's work would essentially just be paying for the child care with little going into the bank, and Mickey wasn't ok with that. So the both agreed Ian would be a stay at home parent, he did fall completely and utterly in love with her so it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to stop working.

"Say bye to dad" Ian coached the small girl in his arm. Her arm flapped franticly "da-dad" Mick kissed her on the head, moved his gaze to Ian placing a soft kiss on his lips "I love you, I'll be home as soon as I can" "Love you too" ian smiled.

Mandy was the first to arrive at this little party. Since both Mickey and Ian agreed babies don't need actual parties, just a few family members and a cake. "There's my birthday girl!" Mandy grabbed the small blonde from Ian's arms and spun her around "you've inspired me" she told her "got rid of the black locks for blonde like you" Mandy smiled "blonde really?" Ian arched an eyebrow "because you needed to have _more_ fun?" He teased

"Man!!" Myka squeeled "listen kid I know it's a big ol sausage factory up in here but it's Mandy! Come on you already got the Man part and I know you can say daddy which means you can say Mandy.. come on Man-Dy!" She encouraged the small bundle "Man!" Myka responded with the same amount  of enthusiasm "ya sure know how to give a girl a complex myks" Mandy sighed "do I gotta like wax or bleach my stash?" She joked pushing her upper lip in Ian's "piss off" he pushed her away "you're fine"

"So you're kinda here early.. trying to leave early?" Ian inquired "yeah cause Fiona still hates me, and Lip..." She sighed "Lemme guess you've entered the off stage of your on again off again relationship" he side glanced at her "don't fucking judge me you got you're happily ever after, you don't know how hard it is!"

"Right I have no idea, just my husband was once very closeted, went to jail,  married and had a baby with a Russian. Yeah regular Disney fairytale"  he gave a half smirk they had come a long way.

"Heeey" Fiona and Lip let themselves. "I brought booze" she smiled "that I can't drink" Lip moped "oh shut up, what the difference between sympathy and empathy smart guy" she had a devilsh smirk "you understand my situation but you don't give a shit" he rolled his eyes. "How's the waitress?" Mandy asked "trying to get back with her druggie boyfriend" Lip huffed

Mickey finally arrived with the cake not too late into the party starting "what the fuck is with the cake?" He asked placing it on the table "it's a unicorn!" Ian stated thinking it was obvious "nah, that's a cake with a dildo on it" Mickey pointed out thinking it was obvious "it's a kids fucking cake Mick! Maybe for your fucking birthday we'll get you a dildo cake"

Mickey rolled his eyes there was no winning this they each saw what they saw and that was that. "Hey beautiful" he kissed his daughter on her head. "Hey to you too bro" Mandy laughed "ok ok let's light her candle" Ian waved everyone around getting out his phone to snap a pic of the group of them.

"Ok myks let's blow out the candle" Mickey encouraged as the one year old who just stuck her tounge and made spitting sounds "ok I'll help,and I'll make your wish for you" Mickey smiled. Mickey blew out the candles, hugged his little girl and whispered "I wish you a year of wonder, imagination and exploration. Another year of smiles and laughter. You made me a Dad, you made all my wishes come true so I'll do what I can to make you're wishes come true tiny one  
_My wish for you_  
_that this life becomes all that you want it to,_  
_Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's jumpy but I have so much I want to get in and don't want to get stuck in a specific age for too long


	3. Chapter 3

It was two months after myka's birthday. Ian was only just starting to think about holiday shopping when his phone rang.  
"Mr Gallagher?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked  
"Yea..." He answered curious of who this formal woman was.  
"I'm with your surrogacy agency. We need to speak with you and your husband" she stated calmly "why?" Ian asked still confused "we'd much rather discuss that in person"

Ian and Mickey arrived at the agency after dropping myka off with Mandy. "We have an appointment" Ian told the front desk "yes come right back" thank fucking God they didn't have to wait the drive over was panic enough.

"Thank you for coming in" they were greeted by a woman in white coat. "What's the fucking problem?" Mickey jumped in wanting to get this over with "There has been an error" she said keeping calm through his abrasive tone "what do you mean an error?" Ian pushed "your surrogate, shes ready to help another family..."  
"Fine it ain't like we bought her she can do whatever she wants whats this gotta do with us?" Mickey getting tired of the tiptoeing "the wrong sperm was used... Mr Gallagher it was yours." She exhaled finally having this off her chest "so that would mean..." Ian started processing "it'd be Myka's actual sibling...we'd have a child who's mine and one who's Mickey's" he glanced to Mickey was surprisingly quiet "we do get to keep the baby right?" Ian asked realizing the people who actually we're expecting a baby may want it. "Yes the baby is yours usnless you wanted to terminate the pregnancy"

"So you'll cover the medical expenses" Mickey finally spoke "I mean you made an error, you said so yourself, and as much as we will take this baby and love it, we didn't ask for it, and unlike drunk teenagers who end up with a baby this mistake isn't ours."  The word mistake felt horrible but Mickey still always a con man and having one child already getting some free health care would be nice. "Yes of course Mr Milkovich, we understand it is our mistake and will be happy to help" the woman smiled just happy they weren't suing her ass.

The two men piled into the car. Ian turned to look at Mickey "I'm sorry, I feel like I didn't even take the time to ask you if you wanted this, but hearing I have a child.. I have to...we have to right?"

"You didn't " Mickey states dryly lighting his cigarette he inhales trying to get his thoughts together "Ian, I want another child with you, it's just... I gotta process this. I was honestly fucking thinking the worst going in there, that they broke or lost our samples or that the error was from a year ago and Myks...." Mickey stopped taking another drag trying to clam his nerves, he was fucking shaking "Mickey... There's no way, have you seen her blue eyes they could have one come from one person I know" Ian gave a soft smile. Fuck he loved him. Their lives might be hot passionate sex over the dining table anymore, but there was still a flutter in his heart when they shared a look like the one they had in the car.

***

..So _have a Holly jolly Christmas.._

The Christmas music was on, the tree was in the house; after some issues getting it through the door. And it was time to decorate. The Milkovich house never did Christmas, so the experience was new for Mickey only doing it for his daughter. Ian was in a similar boat; Fiona always tried to make Christmas a happy time but when all Santa can get you is gifts from the gas station, it doesn't really give you that holiday spirit.

But now they had Myka, and last year she was kinda like a sack of potatoes not understanding at all what what happening, but this year she wanted to touch everything. Mickey and is quickly realized they weren't going to be decoration the frist two feet of their tree. They also have to move their coffee table as their tiny one made a running leap for the tree similar to cats.

"It's fucking crazy you two are going to have another baby" Mandy still stunned by the news "this time next year you'll be adding another stocking" she added as she was hanging their stocking being lost in how adorably small Myka's baby stocking was.

****  
"Why the fuck is it so hot" Mickey grumbled sitting in a lounge chair, his feet on the kiddie pool, while Myka splashes around in a little green polka dot swim suit with a tutu. Her hair finally long enough for pig tails. "It's summer..." Ian smiled bringing out the lemonade"

"It tastes weird whatdya do to it" Mickey asked "it's not spiked" Ian chuckled giving a small cup to Myka "oh then turns out I don't like lemonade" Mickey made a face putting his glass down.

"Do you realize we still haven't settled on a name?" Ian asked sitting next to the kiddie pool to splash around with Myka while they spoke."yeah ya think we would have learned from the first time." Mickey smiled looking down at his family "boy names?" Ian asked "nothing too pussy" mickeys input not that helpful "Hercules?" Ian teased "ah, shut up" Mick let a small grin appear on his face. "I dunno something simple Jack, or Duke, Pete?"

"We're trying to name a kid not a dog!" Ian laughed "maybe we'll have an easier time with girl names." He suggested "doubt that" Mick huffed "we could always name her Ginevieve, call her Gin for short that way we'll know you're love her and hold her tight" Ian chuckled "you laugh, but ya ain't wrong"

***  
The atmosphere in their house had changed they found out the baby would be here tomorrow. They were also told not to worry which of course meant they were a nervous wreck. The baby was transverse; which the doctors explained was the baby didn't flip so was  growing sideways and was fine but they would have to have remove the baby, tomorrow.

Mickey was cuddled in a chair with Myka fresh out of the bath. Ian was right all those months ago, she did love him, now they had a routine of their own of snuggling before bed.

"Good night" he kissed the top of her head, but before sending her off to bed he held her longer in a hug "good bye my only child. Tomorrow you became a sister, and after that everything changes, as excited as I am for your new sibling, this is the last moment I'm all yours. But new beginnings. It'll be good." He smiled into her feeling his heart swell with all the emotion "nigh-night dad" myka kissed his nose and ran off to bed with Ian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise more adorableness for the toddler in the next chapter since they aren't funny with words till over two lol


	4. Chapter 4

The pacing made him feel like a stereo type make jittery in the waiting room. God if only he could have a cigar or smoke while he waited though. "How long is this gonna take" he muttered. "I'd assume a while, they are forcibly removing a baby from her body." Ian reminded "fuck, don't remind me, gets me more fucking freaked out."

"So you gonna name this kid Gallagher?" Mickey asked trying not to laugh that they got themselves into the same situation twice. "Ya mean we just can't call it baby?" He asked "cause then we could tell people 'no don't put the baby there, nobody outs baby in a corner'"

"You think you're fucking funny? You're not" Mickey tried really hard not to let a smile out "oh I know I am, and you do to" Ian beamed "I dunno I really like Gin"

"Yeah I do too but it ain't the time for booze" ten years ago Mickey would have fucking lost his shit hearing his older self say it wasn't time for booze it's always fucking time for booze. "No the name, don't you remember back at the start of summer, I said Ginevieve would be a cool name?" Ian looking for a reaction from Mickey "as I remember you you were making fun of me" he pointed out "and you really wanna be the gay parents and the drunk parents? Cause that'll be what people think. People are asshats"

"Well I dunno we don't have to call her Gin, Ginny?" Ian tried to sell it "right so now we'll just be the gay geeky parents naming our kid off Harry Potter"

"Ok... Since we don't have a name. If this kid comes out with red hair you can get your name" Mickey wagered "you got a fucking deal" ian shook on it.

Soon a nurse came out "Mr Gallagher, Mr Milkovich. You came come see her now"

Of course the first thing they saw was the little baby girl with a nearly bald head with just a bit of red peach fuzz hair on top. "Hey Ginevieve" Ian smirked over his shoulder at Mick before picking up the baby. "Hey I'm you daddy" he beamed

"Yeah he's the soft one that's why he's daddy" Mickey informed the infant "I'm dad I guess that makes me the hardass" he joked before coming in behind Ian looking over this shoulder

Damn the kid looked like Ian, the orange fuzz on the head aside, she also has porcilen skin, and green/brown eyes. A tiny little nose and pink lips

"Fuck we make pretty babies" he smiled

It wasn't long after they were home that Mandy brought Myka over; they had a sleep over and by the looks of it a fashion show "she told me she wanted boots like dad" Mandy explained "boots!!" Myka squealed lifting a foot in the air to show off her mini black combat boots that was paired with her pink tutu and a BBQ logo shirt; it was something, but on her it was adorable. "Baby?" She asked obviously being informed one of those was coming home "my baby?" She asked again

Ian smiled "over here Myks" she made a stumbling run towards the baby "hi" she greeted happily and a bit louder and far too close to the baby's face than everyone like, but Gin didn't seem to mind

The next few days were quiet and simple Mickey ducked out for a few work meetings but overall they just stayed in, stayed together.

***

Months in they realize that just because you raise them the same doesn't they are the same. Myka who is strong and independent, but also wants Dad to be happy and approval; even at two and a half. Her fashion sense was grunge meets princess often wearing her black combat boots plaid dresses hair in braids usually with a tiara.

Now Ginny was a different story saying no meant nothing to this child, pulling her sisters hair made her giggle manically, screaming at the top of her lungs just to get attention, crying when the 'wrong' parent picked her up. "I know I said it with Myka, but I fucking believe it this time, this one hates me!" He grumbled "maybe it's cause you call her this one" Ian tried to lighten the mood "maybe it's cause you expect her to listen like Myka does but she's not even one mick" Ian explained "nah I think it's the red hair" he let a smile sneak out.

"Gin play!" Myka squeeled throwing a ball toward the baby's head "she's a little too little for that, how about you and I make cookies" Ian suggested, and by make cookies he meant open the stupid Pillsbury container it was like an adult size Jack in the box that made him jump everytime which made her laugh.

Waiting for cookies to cool was excruciating especially when you're two. So Ian and Myka were running around the kitchen, when Myla took the turn too fast and fell hurting her foot "oo ow,ow,ow ow" she whined "would a cookie make it feel better?" Ian asked "aa-huh" she replied taking the cookie and placing it on her ankle to make it feel better. "You're adorable" Ian laughed "try eating it to feel better"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I dont know about this, I feel.like it's a bit lost   
> I feel like I'm three chapters in to set up and nothing good or fun is happening...I was hoping to dive into ian and Mickey having two kids, parenting, work, fustrstion, joy but it hasn't come through yet....I'm gonna give it another chapter, but I don't know if I'm feeling this one sorry? Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

Having two kids was an adjustment, Ian had taken for granted how easy their first baby was. Gin, didn't sleep through the night, she was overly clingy and down right loud. He loved her, he knew that from the bottom of his soul, but for the love of God could she take a longer than a twenty minute nap!

Myka had been a great big sister, wanting to hold her baby and feed her baby. It wasn't until Ginny could walk and start to interact which meant taking time away from her that she got jealous. And sister fights we're a new thing for both men, Mickey only had Mandy and Fiona was always more of a mom to Debs that they didn't fight like this. "Gin, no! Myka yelled "I sitting here" she informed her pint size sister "she just loves you and wants to sit with you" Ian explained "I no care I don't want her right now!" She huffed.

Ian had been trying his damndest to make them both feel loved, but he himself was also feeling alone, in the same time they got Gin, Mickey's work increased causing him to be away, working long hours, being more pissed off with stupid people by the time he got home he was stuck in the defensive barking tone.

"Don't yell at her" Ian begged tossing the dirty dinner dishes in the sink, knowing he wouldn't be getting to them till morning. "She's being a fucking brat" Mickey told him "yeah she is, she's also three!"

"Gotta learn" Mickey shrugged "world ain't gonna give her what she wants just cause she wants it"

"You can't treat her like a client though" Ian sighed "whatever I don't want to do this" he  
picked up myka. "Time for a bath sweetie"

***

After the thrid consecutive night of doing bedtime himself. He walked into their master where they had turned the master closest; that was bigger than his old room. Into a simple gym with weights, a punching bag and a bar for chin ups. Ian took to the punching bag, because it was easier than taking it to Mick.  
_Bam_  
He took his first hit into the bag. He could feel his heart racing already, already pissed that he was feeling like a single parent

_Bam_

Feeling like shit for thinking it, Mickey fucking provided for the house he works damn hard for them to have a roof over their head, to not worry about money.

_Bam_

But he gets to fucking leave the house get a break from the kids

_Bam_

Fucking mad at himself for feeling like he wants to get away from the kids. He fucking loves them and he ain't Monica.

_Bam_

For losing himself in the house that's never clean and the kids that never stop needing him.

_Bam_

For mickeys fuckin anger. Ian knows he's the soft one everyone always jokes that's why he's daddy and mick is dad. But he doesn't have to be so damn hard on them.

_Bam_

For being fucking angry stupid shit, over nothing.

Ian stopped the punching bag, he needed to catch his breath, he needed to be done. He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

The water pounded on to his back, his head hung, he felt like an idiot for being angry, he'd put those girls to bed every fucking night of he had to, he loved them beyond compare, and he fucking loved Mickey, he just missed spending time with him.

"Hey" he was greeted by Mickey who was taking two beers out of the fridge "hey" still seeing Mickey put a smile on his face "how was work?" He asked taking on the the beers and crashing on the sofa. "Not bad" he shrugged "how were the kids?" He asked taking a swig "exhausting" the one word answers seemed to suffice as the two drank there

The rest of the night was mindless chitchat about the day, any cute things the kids did, and zoning out watching TV until it was time for bed.

Ian through on a pair of plaid pyjamas bottoms and flopped down under the sheets. Mickey snuggled in. Always the big spoon, if he was going to cuddle, he wasn't going to be trapped in it by being the little spoon.

It was only a few they were cuddled, just starting to settle into the form of bed,each other and ready for sleep him. When Ian felt a twinge from Mickey's pants, Mick's hands now starting to rub hiss butt "God I love your ass" he grunted through his teeth. "Mmm" Ian responded. He was tried from the day, he was already in bed, but if mickey was interested in more he wasn't going to turn it down they needed to reconnect.

Mickey slid his hand into Ian's pyjamas and took his dick in his hand to help get Ian as interested as he already was. Ian realized Mickey's bottoms were already off as he was rubbing his dick against Ian's back.

 

"Fuck" Ian gave a sleepy acceptance flipping over, when it came to snuggling he was good to be the bottom, but for Ian that's the only acceptable time to be a bottom.

  
Ian flipped over, kissed Mickey his hand resting on Mickey's  cheek. "Turn over  then" he told him breaking  the kiss. He started lapping at Mickey's hole, soon his hot tongue was all Mickey could focus on.

Fuck Gallagher after all these years still made him sweat.

Ians slicked finger entered Mickey's hole next  he didn’t even have the mind to question when the fuck Ian had gotten the lube, he didn't hear the click of the bottle or even the shift of Ian. Still fucking surprising him."Oh fuck" Mickey exclaimed "don't fucking wake the kids" Ian hissed "our sexy talk has really gone down hill" mick joked.

Lining himself up carefully, Ian pushed inside Mickey; a long, slow, wet glide; mickey pushed back into it, the two men moaned.

Slow rocking, Ian's soft hands holding Mickey's hips, the touch of skin and the smell of sweat and heat, sounds quiet moans and soft sighs. Mickey's  fingers tightened around the fabric of the sheets

Mickey moaned out, pushing himself back on Ian's cock as hard as he could and he suddenly came hard, "F- F- Fuck" Mickey trying desperately not to loud. Ian sighed heavily riding through his orgasm, before he pulled out and collapsing on the bed. 

  
After a quick clean up of themselves and the bed, Ian climbed back in "can I go to sleep now?" He teased "I make no promises" Mickey kissed Ian's red hair "but ya fucking tired me out red" he smiled resuming his position of big spoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took long I didn't give up on you lovely people I promise.
> 
> I even was given an idea/have some ideas for the next chapter!!


	6. Chapter 6

"it's Saturday why the fuck is your phone ringing" Ian moaned, attempting to roll over in the bed only to be stopped by tiny people sleeping on either side of him. Groaning Mickey got up, unplugging his phone and walking out of the room hoping not to wake anyone else. "Hello" he mustered the best 'no I've been awake for hours' voice "dad?" A squeaky voice on the other side of the phone asked "it's Yev.." the boy added.

Mickey's heart stopped. He hadn't heard a word from them in almost six years, the boy had to be eight by now. Mickey had sent emails regularly in those three years, they started out as as 'go fuck yourself Svet' but over the years he uses it as a way to hopefully show them his life, after all the girls are his sister's. Mickey had sent out announcements of each childs arrival, ultrasound photos, first photos, first steps, videos of first words. Maybe he was hoping that Svetlana would see Mickey was able to take care of a kid and bring Yevgeny back.

Fuck was this kid even old enough to be making phone calls? How did he get this number? Fuck he should really say something...

"Yev" his voice quivered to say his name "is everything ok?" He asked "I'm at the bus stop, I don't know how to get to you" the boy sounded worried "how the fuck did you get here"

"By bus" Yev said slowly and loudly. He might not have been raised by Mickey but that snark was Milkovich brand if Mickey ever heard. "Stay there I'll be there soon" he hung up.

He didn't get enough information, why was his kid here, where the fuck was Svet, what was happening? Mickey's head was spinning, he was fucking in the car before he realized he hadn't told Ian. "Fuck" he muttered grabbing his phone while he sat at a red light   
_Fuck, I didn't mean to run off, it was Yev, here's here, gotta get him, I'll tell you more when I know shit_ [message sent 8:53]

The drive to the bus station took for fucking ever, it was only ten minutes away but Mickey hit every fucking red light and time felt as if it was standing still. As he arrived his phone buzzed

 _Shit, yeah we'll be here, let us know what you need._  
[Message arrived 9:08]

Mickey had a terrible thought as he walked through the terminal doors. What if he didn't recognize his own son? He was a baby when he first got sent to jail, then he saw him again at three when Svet broke from the throuple, but it's been a lifetime ago.

The terminal was pretty empty. But it didn't matter if it was full, he'd spot his kid anyway. Tall, maybe even a bit lanky, blonde, and looked like mickey; if he was tall or blonde. He looked like he belonged in Southside, dark jeans, white t, and a leather jacket. For eight this kid was punk.

"Da" the kid ran over as they made eye contact "Yevgeny"their chest collided "are you ok" Mickey first concern as he wrapped his arms around the child still shocked he called him Dad. "I'm ok" he spoke into Mickey's chest.

"Wheres your mother?" Mick asked " _cyka_ " Yev muttered. Mickey only learned the curses in the time he and Svet were together he was very aware his son just called his mother a bitch. "Off with her new boyfriend" Yev rolled his eyes "she got a lot of those?"

"Nah, just something about this guy..." Yevgeny started but was cut off by Mick "did he hurt you?" He barked "nah, don't worry about it, I can take care of myself." The eight year old pulled a switch blade from his leather jacket. Of course he was protected, Svetlana wasn't gonna raise a pussy. "Just needed to get away from it all" he explained "so I took your number from Mom's phone hopped on a bus to Chicago and hoped you'd answer"

"I'll always answer for you" Mickey gushed "I know you're gay, but that was seriously gay" Yev chuckled "yeah it was" Mickey admitted pushing the child playfully

The ride home was painfully quiet Mickey didn't know how to talk to this kid, where had they been, what was he suppose to do now?

"So, ah, do you know you have two sisters" Mickey finally broke the silence only a few minutes away from the house. "Yeah mom mentioned " he nodded "yeah good, ok" Mickey cleared his throat.

Mickey opened the door, yev stepping in behind him "Ian we're back" mickey called out "kitchen" they heard the response and followed "figure you two might be hungry so we're havin' waffles" Ian smiled seeing Mickey shocked at how big Yevgeny had gotten "thanks I'm starved" the kid pushed past his father to sit at the table grabbing two hot waffles from the plate in the middle. "Who you?" Myka asked "Yevgeny" he replied with a mouth full of food "you a booooy?" Myka asked, Yev grunted a yes response. "Why you sit in daddy's seat?" She still questioned "ain't no one was sittin here kid so I took it" he explained "good waffles orange boy" yev sounding like his mother, he looked up at Ian following it quickly with "sorry, that's what Mom always calls you" Swallowing his mouthful of food "Could be worse" Ian shrugged "it's Ian for future reference"

****

Behind closed doors Ian sat on the bed "so what's the story?" He asked "I ain't got a Fuckin' clue" Mickey told him honestly "he wanted away from Svet, can't blame him, her and all her shit" Mickey paced the room "but can we do that? Just take him?" Ian questioned, worried about the situation, he didn't need Svet claiming they took the boys they'd lose everything. "He's my God Damn son if course we can just take him" Mickey raised his voice "calm down" Ian begged "I'm not saying he can't stay I'm saying I want it to be legal"

Mickey sighed "yeah, fuck, fine, I'll call Svet tomorrow" he didn't want to, but if it was gonna give Ian peace of mind, if it was gonna make it easier to convince Ian their house could have another child in it, he'd do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long to get to you lovely readers.somwone suggested Yev make an appearance so here he is!! I love suggestions so don't be afraid to throw around ideas


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not that I forgot about you it's that there was Christmas and Christmas stories then mini fics I was doing... And yeah, I kinda forgot to come back to this world

"why is everyone up so damn early on a Sunday?" Yev complained "it's Mickey's day off so football gets turned on first thing and won't go off till bed" Ian explained "plus we have two girls who have no concept of sleeping in or weekends so everyday is the same time" he added with a sigh. He missed the days of not rolling out of bed till eleven. Fuck now he could barely make it past eleven before going to bed at night.

"Is there at least coffee?" The kid mumbled going toward the kitchen. In any other household an adult may judge a child wanting coffee, but Ian's been having coffee since Monica put it in his bottles so eight seemed reasonable. "There's always coffee" ian reassured him "there's also breakfast burritos"

"Cool" Yevgeny plopped himself down on the sofa to watch the game "I know yer in Chicago an all but don't tell me you're a bears fan!" Yev mocked his father "shut your face kid" Mick laughed

"So, are you going to school tomorrow?" Ian asked not wanting to be the hard ass but someone needed to be this kind about what their new normal was going to be "if I have to" he shrugged not taking his eyes from the television

"Eat your food myks" Ian instructed bringing his coffee to the table "why? dad and boy get to eat on the coucha?" She huffed "cause they don't spill food on my furniture" Ian told her "I big girl I won't spill" she reassured her father "and yet I said no so sit your ass back down" his response was met with a huff "yeah you can be mad about it but the world ain't fair kid." He sipped his coffee.  Gin sat licking peanut butter off her toast covered from her nose down to her forehead, then she placed the bread on her head like a hat "damnit Ginny" Ian muttered "you need a bath before we go anywhere or you'll step outside and kill like half the fucking population"

Finally between cleaning the baby and getting Myka ready they made it to the snowy playground "daddy I have magic!" She exclaimed. They had recently discovered frozen and now everything was about having magical snow powers. With a stomp and a wave of her hand she informed him everything was ice. It wasn't too far from the truth but Ian played along pretending to slip and catch himself because he's do anything to hear that giggle.

"Why da not here?" She asked as the two pretended to glide "because football was on" that wasn't a good enough reason for a three year old even if it was the only reason Ian could think of "and because he wanted to see Yev" he added "they could both be here" damnit for three she had some good logic "you're right they could be." He sighed "hey how 'bout you use that magic to build big mountains" Ian suggested happily "yeah, And you could fall!" She seemed too excited about the idea of him falling "and you think it would be funny for me to fall?" He asked "you think it'd be funny??" He ran towards her tickling her till the giggle screams were all you could hear. "And what about you Gin?" Ian asked looking at the little one who was trying to pick up snow to eat "what is this? I don't feed you enough is that it, you have to eat the snow to survive?"

Back at the house Mickey and Yevgeny sat without much conversation. "So, I need ya to know I want ya to be here, but i gotta call Svet"  Mickey told him "yeah I figured, make sure I ain't a run a way or whatever"

Mick called during half time clicking on the speaker button and tossing his phone on to the kitchen island, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose "Mikhailo" she answered

God she knew he hated that "Svetlana, Yevgeny is here" he figured he get right to it "yes, I know this" she stated with a why are you wasting my time type of tone "and yer good with it?" Mick wanted to clarify "if I was not _good_ with it he would not be there" she stated coldly

"Yeah, fuck, fine just wanted to check with you" feeling like he wasted his time. He hung up the phone "so looks like ya can stay"

"Coo" Yev nodded

"But ya gotta go to school" Mickey instructed remembering Ian mentioned it eariler "why cause you did?" Yev had the same aditude as his father "no, because I didn't." He said actually sounding like a father figure "I didn't go to school I have to claw my way up in the world. Be better than your parents"

"I dunno you got it pretty good" Yev shrugged leaning back into the sofa. "Yeah that's more Ian than me, he got me on track, he takes care of those two kids so I can work..." Mick smiled thinking about how much he loved his life, life his family.

"So school, no debate"  they both nodded going back to watching football.

"We're home" Ian announced the girls running toward their father for a hug. "Have fun?" Mickey asked"uh-huh" and Myka started expalining her day both mickey and Yev just nodded along to her garble as she talked to fast to understand most of it.

"So Yev's gonna stay for a bit" Mickey informed Ian cutting off the chatty toddler "sure" Ian nodding going to the kitchen to putter "ya need anything Yev?" Ian asked "I'm good."

***

Morning came all too soon, especially with a baby who still wakes up twice in the night and thinks six thirty is an acceptable time to wake up.

Ian got them breakfast and sat down with a coffee scrolling mindlessly on his phone; well trying to  
"Maaaybe Gin pee daddy"  
"Maybe but I did also just change her" he informed his helpful toddler  
"Maaaybe I need a wipe" Myka continued  
"Alright" Ian sighed getting up to get a wipe  
"Maaaybe I need more milk"  
"Maybe you should use your manners" Ian trying to make his children better versions of himself  
"Please may you get me some more milk please daddy"  
He sighed why couldn't she have asked for the milk while he was still standing getting the wipe.he sat back down passing her the milk. "Tanks" she smiled  
He picked up his phone again  
"Daddy"  
"What" he sighed just wanting a moment to gone out from his life and try and fucking wake up "I love you" she beamed "I love you too" he sighed now feeling like shit for being annoyed with her

"Morning" stretched Yev "boy still here?" Myka asked "his name's Yev, he's your brother and yes he's still here, because he's gonna live here"

Myka looked at him for a minute "I no say that name, that too hard." She informed him

"Where's mic--dad?" He asked "still sleeping" ian informed him "doesn't he like work or something?" Yev asked looking at his phone that showed seven thirty three "yeah in like an hour"

Yev nodded heading straight for the coffee. And finding a chair. He sat back and watched Ian after like a fool making baby gibberish, and playing the least amount of  effort on both sides game of peak a boo. He was laughing at stupid jokes of a three year old, answering all her annoying questions. "So she doesn't stop talking does she?" Yev asked  
"Not until she's in bed...no that's a lie, she talks in her sleep too" Ian tried to chuckle but honestly it was exhausting talking all day.

"Morning" Mickey grumbled going for the coffee, Ian smiled at the similarities. Mickey sat his phone up to his face reading sport highlights, or business news or whatever was more interesting than talking to people before having that first cup of coffee

After a bit Ian asked "So what's your plan for the day?"  
"Not sure yet" Mickey stood up "you just got up where the fuck you going?" Yev asked "ta take a shit if you needed to know" mickey furrowed his eyebrows wondering why his kid was asking such a question, this was the routine maybe Yevgeny just needed to figure it all out.

"So dad's kinda an ass" Yev looked over at Ian "no he's not" Ian snapped "that's just Mick... He's never been a morning person"

"And you're ok with that?"

"Doesn't matter, I love Mickey, and I love these kids so ya just do it one day at a time" Ian shrugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing this and I like it, but I have no end game or any vision of where it's going so please feel free to add in prompts or suggestions


	8. Chapter 8

It's been almost a month and adding an extra person to the household wasn't as difficult as Ian had imagined; except that Ian just got a phone call from the school asking to sit down with the gaurdians of Yevgeny.

"Is there anything we need to know before we go in there?" Ian asked Yev calmly. "No I swear I don't know what it's about" he told them honestly

"Ok well the girls are in bed, try not to screw up the Netflix queue" Mickey told him "we'll probably be back in an hour"

"So what's he done?" Mickey asked the teacher before even sitting down "please Mr Milkovich sit down"

"First off I wanted to say your son is a wonderful student" Mickey and Ian shared a look neither of them head a teacher say nice things about them let alone one of their kids "that's um, good to hear" Ian smiled unsure why they would be called in for good behaviour. "He's actually incredible smart, and I was wondering if you'd be ok if I started giving him next grade work to try?"

"Fuck, if he wants more work, that's between the two of you." Mickey shrugged leaning back in the chair "so he's comin' to class and actually doing the work...huh"

"Honestly the only thing I would have mentioned would be the language but after having you in my classroom for five minutes Mr Milkovich I see where Yevgeny gets it." Ian snickered starting to believe a whole like more in the nature in the nature vs nurture debate. Yev was a smaller Mickey, and of course he was smart, both Mickey and Ian were smart, they just lacked the focus or the giving a shit, to actually apply themselves.

"what the fuck was that" Ian asked after a minute of driving the car. "I dunno" Mick shrugged "but I was thinking..." He slid his hand onto Ian's lap.

Ian's grip tightens on the steering wheel, "right now?" He glanced over "can I at least pull over?' he asked "now where's the fun in that?" Mickey smirked, rubbing Ian's jeans feeling his cock begin to throb Ian fixed his eyes on the path ahead, but all he wants to do is look at Mickey, kiss him, get his hands over him. "Remeber keep those hands on ten and two" he tease, unzipping Ian's pants "Fuck you" Ian groaned as Mickey's his tongue flickered quickly over the very tip, pausing and listening to each individual gasp that Ian produced.  
  
Finally taking all of him into his mouth. Again and again, Mickey moved his mouth up and down the shaft taking more and more of it into his mouth each time. "Mick--" Ian gasped "I'm gonna fucking go off the road if you keep doing that."

Ian was sweating as it began beading all along his neck and temples, he couldn't reach the dials, Mickey's big, beautiful fucking head was in the way and there was no way Ian was going to have him stop now.

Ian shifted his hand to tug on Mickey's hair. But the moment his long fingers tried to intertangle with Mick's dark locks, Mickey's head came up with a pop "oi, I said keep those hands on ten and two!" He reminded "what the fuck I can't touch you?" Ian whined now ready to come with this new athority. He huffed placing his hands back on the wheel.

Ian let out a groan as Mickey's lips slipped over the head of his cock again. He kept glancing down at Mickey's head bobbing up and down, forgetting that he was driving. “Shit.” he swirved but stayed on his side of the road. “Mickey..."

Mickey knew that sound, that plea, he instinctively began to swallow as Ian came. He swalled making sure not to miss a drop. After a moment he lifted his head up. "Fuck I love you" he informed Ian

"I love you too, where the fuck did that come from?" Ian asked which was met with a shrug "when the mood hits ya just gotta go with it"

****

"Morning orange dad" Yev teased Ian adding his mother's Russian accent "why you call da orange he's not orange" Myka corrected shaking her head laughing at her brother. "It's a.... Nickname, like sometime we call you myks instead of Myka" he tried to explain.

"What are you up to?" Yev asked sitting next to Myka. "I had cereal, I play my matching game, I go pee, I got dressed, I play ball with Ginny-- I hit her with the ball; bonk!!" she hit her own head giggling Hysterically.

"Hell it's not even nine and you guys have had a full day" the preteen stretched "dad still asleep? I was gonna see if he wanted to throw a football, or if I could go over to a friend's"

"You should probably just go to your friends... But be back for supper" Ian informed him. "D...Ian..." Yev still not sure what to call ian "can I ask ya something" Ian nodded "does Mickey even like having kids?"

"Why would you say that? Of course he does, he loves you so damn much, please tell me this is not you trying to tell me you want to leave" Ian now starting to panic

"Oh God no" Yev now waving his hands trying to calm Ian "you guys are great, the kids are fun, I don't want to leave"

Ian took a deep breath "then what the fuck are you talking about" he asked "it's just dad doesn't seem... Involved? He sleeps till he has to leave for work, comes back in time to say goodnight to the girls, he sleeps in on the weekend takes naps."

"I just... I know I love him, I even know that he loved me.... But..he just seems, I dunno, like he doesn't ca..."

"Ok stop" Ian interjected "I get what you're saying. But Mickey loves us; all of us, he works hard, he deserves a rest. He's not great with babies he'll be the first to admit that, but he'll always be there for his family, even the girls know that, they know he's not always here but they sure as shit know he'll be the first one to defend them" Ian knew what Yev was talking about it was something he struggled with for a long time but hearing someone else mention it threw him into defensive mode, confirming that he loved Mickey no matter what, even two ..well three kids later, and they still had their spark, they still had an unwavering love. Even in hard and long and tiring days Ian knew one thing to be true, and that was he and Mickey. That they were good, they were forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I don't know what to write I give you some car sexy time to hold you over ... Like seriously what is the fic besides boring day to day stuff??


	9. Chapter 9

Ian woke up, without opening his eyes he knew the worst. He was sick. That taste in your mouth when you've slept with it open all night, like morning breath but worse. He tried to breathe through his nose, and chokes, nope can't breathe through his nose."mick--" his voice is horse. "I'm sick" he whined "how sick?" Mickey asked sliding further onto his side of the bed "I dunno I just woke up" he sighed "I'm gonna go back to bed" Ian rolled over "ya know you're going to have two tiny people running in here any minute" Mickey reminded him "can't you watch them for a bit" Ian grumbled from under the sheets. "Nah, I have work meeting all morning" Mickey reminded him as the buttoned up a shirt.

"I could be dying, and you still go to work" Ian became dramatic "listen if you really think you're dying by lunch give me a call and I'll come back but I gotta take these meetings Ian" he knew he sounded like a dick not staying home to take care of his husband but he honestly couldn't reschedule. "Fine" Ian huffed. He knew Mickey had to work but it would have been nice to get a bit of a sleep in.

"Daddy..." Myka whined coming into their room "I no feel good" she sniffled "well fuck she's sick too" Ian muttered under his breath

"And I'm outta here before the rest of ya get me sick" Mickey informed them "I love you all, try not to die."

***

"Daddy can we go out?" Myka asked "no we're sick" he reminded her for the eighth time this hour. He knew she wasn't trying to be annoying but when he's sick apparently all toddler questions are annoying as shit. "How about we curl up and watch a movie" he suggested hoping he's aslo be able to sneak a nap in. Sercretly he knew convincing Myka was going to be easy it was Gin who would be the tricky one settle down. Sick or not that toddler was on the move.

Sure enough his day was filled with fun toddler activities even though he felt like shit. They painted; which he figured must have been the fever talking to convince him it was a good idea to give a one and a half year old paint. The table was a mess, he didn't the energy to clean and She looked as if she ate a Smurf.

They read stories even though everytime they did Myka wanted him to do the voices "that's not what the dragon sounds like daddy" she giggled. Ian cleaned his throat three times before getting the deep growly voice that was the dragon "go away I love to eat princess" the dragon bellowed "and he didn't have enough fire to cook a meatball right daddy!" She beamed proud of herself for remembering the story "daddy, can we have meatballs for breakfast?" She asked "I think you mean supper, and I should probably think about that hey?" He begrudgingly stood up.

He was thankful the baby at least went down for her nap it made taking care of one child a hell of a lot more tolerable. Ian looked at the clock more times than normal wondering waxh hour that passed if he should bother Mick to come home. But what was the point Gin would throw a fit if Ian dared closed her out of his room, but she also wouldn't let him sleep. He figured it would be easier to deal with them than to listen to Mickey fight with them.

"Meatballs huh?" Ian stared at the fridge for a moment mostly because he forgot why he was standing there. "With rice or with Noddles?"

"Newnews" Myka replied "Noddles it is"

"Hey" came a familiar voice "yev!" Myka squeeled he was quickly becoming her favourite person. She was also pretty proud of herself for being able to say his name. "I sick!" She announced "I'm sorry you're sick" he ruffled her hair. "But when you're sick you get to stay in jammies and watch movies, all day!"

"I did that!" She looked at him in amazment as if he was psychic. "And I painted, I did a beautiful job, and daddy painted my nails" she showed off her fingers "hell of a lot easier to do when ya can't smell that shit" Ian added.

"Supper will be ready in an hour" Ian informed anyone who was listening "cool, I'm gonna play some video games" Yev decided "homework?" Ian asked "don't worry about it, I'm smarter than everyone there. I don't even have to go--"

"You'll go! that's the rule!" Ian reminded "I know I know, I'm just sayin' I'll get the shit done" fuck he sounded like Mickey. Ian waved Yev off going back to the food prep.

Mickey arrived home as Ian was getting the girls onto the shower "supper's on the oven" Ian informed him "everything ok?" He asked

"What a Fuckin' day. I tried to leave three times. I'm sorry, how ya feelin'?" Mickey askes rattling the dishes to serve himself. "Like shit" Ian answered honestly "we made it by thought. They hate being stuck inside and they don't get that they're sick and what if fuckin means so by the end of the day they are just miserable" Ian sighed "but it's bed time, so it's getting better"

Ian collapsed on the sofa while Mickey took Myka to bed, his body ached he hadn't realized how much until the day stopped. "So you wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" Mickey asked "nah, I think I'm going to take a hot shower see if I can steam this cold outta me then go to bed, play video games with Yev. And make sure he does his damn homework."

Mickey would have teased Ian about how fucking gay and snooty it sounded to be going for a steam, but he let it slide knowing his husband would not be in a tormenting mood. "Yeah, ok. I love you"

"Love you too" Ian smiled.

***

Ian didn't recall much after that, the shower put him into a trance he didn't even rwner getting I to bed, or when Mickey came to bed, or for that matter when Mickey woke up. Ian awoke to the sun trying to peek through the curtains

Rubbing his face, he felt like he'd slept for an eternity. He grabbed his phone to discover it was almost ten in the morning. "Fuck" he muttered he hadn't slept in, in the last three years. He had to admit though still not feeling great, he didn't feelike death anymore.

The reality set in, if he slept in that means Mickey woke up with the kids. He decided to lay there for a minute to see if he could what was happening

"You can't hide there!" Mickey explained "why?" Myka asked holding a bath mat on her hands "cause ya can't stick the mat on your head and call it hiding, first off ya don't fit, second I ain't blind I can see you" he explained "where's your sister?" He asked "Ginny hiding, she good hiding" Myka told her father. Mickey couldn't understand how the one and a half year old could be a better hider than her three year old sister. "Ba!" He heard Gin from behind the curtains where sure enough had he looked her little toes here poking out "ba!" She said again "it's Boo!" Mickey pulled back the curtains. "Why do you say Ba? You ain't a sheep!"

"Gin can't see boo, dad" Myka, always a help "yeah I caught that" Mickey rolled his eyes "so do you need food?" He asked "nums!" Gin yelled going to the fridge "whatdya want?

"Maaaaybe Gin want ice cream?" Myka smiled  
"Maybe you want ice cream and think there's a better chance if your sister wants it?" Mickey arched his brow "the answers still no"  
"Maybe we have coffee and granola bars?" Myka tried again "maybe I already had coffee and gave you a granola bar" he reminded "right, cause then you go poop and to take coffee with you, that's silly da, to have coffee and poop" she giggled "listen I need as much coffee as I can get dwlaing with you two." He informed her "why you close the door when you pool da? Then gin and I can't come play"

"Cause i was fucking popping it ain't time for playing why are we talking about this?" He walked past her

"Da, I need to change my shirt" Myka informed him "why?" Mickey dreaded the answer "cause it's dirty" she continued with vauge answers that we're going to drive him crazy "dirty how?" He tired again "with water I'm drink, I spilled" Mickey rolled his eyes "water doesn't make your shirt dirty it makes it wet, and you're fine it's like a dot" he told her "no I wet I have to get it off" she whined withering about till she got an arm free, tossing the shirt on the ground "hey!" His voice got deep "pick that up " he instucted "you're father does enough work around here, he don't need you throwing you're prefectly clean clothes on The floor and having a tantrum" Mickey growled "so pick it up" Myka whimpered but obayed "dad.." she looked up at him "I'm cold" she held her bare arms "you have got to be fucking kidding me, go to your room find a shirt"ickey collapsed his arms on the counter and burried his head

Ian finally opened the bedroom door "morning" he gave a groggy smile walking into the kitchen Ginny stumbled over to him arms up "gin was sad you were sleeping" Myka informed him "but daddy needed sleep to feel better, how was your morning with Dad?" Ian asked

"Fucking exhausting, she wanted to do eight things before breakfast" Mickey sighed. He gave a light peak of a kiss "I don't know how you do it"

"This is why I drink" Ian joked "I know you're joking, but it ain't no joke if I had to do this I'd be drunk every damn night"

"Well thank you for doing this, and thanks for getting how good damn hard it all is" Ian smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> What happened when Mickey and Ian have a kid, this will be more of a jump through the life as we jump through chapters fix not a day to day... I think as writer I leave that open to change as you tell me what you think!


End file.
